Too Hard to Forgive and Forget
by Ice Princess5
Summary: Hermione's 25 and dating a Muggle in the Muggle World. She left the Wizard World years ago and vowed never to return because......... Ron likes Hermione, Hermione likes Harry. Ron lies to get Hermione. Is it going to be easy to forgive and forget?
1.

Untitled Document Too Hard to Forgive and Forget   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Hermione Granger and the other characters in this story... with the exception of Kenneth Lighter are all JKR's. Thanks!   
  
Hermione Granger looked out onto the open grass fields and dropped her binoculars. It had been eight years since she last visited the Wizard World. Since she graduated from Hogwarts. Since she saw Harry.   
  
With a nervous pound of her heart, she picked up the binoculars and continued searching for birds with her boyfriend, Kenneth Lighter. He was an ornithologist, and just twenty-six. With only a six month difference between the two, Hermione thought she couldn't be happier. Everything was going so great.   
  
And then Hermione's mind floated back to seven years ago, when she got the biggest shock of her life from her former friend Ronald Weasley.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
The eighteen year old brown haired beauty stood on firm ground as she excitedly opened a letter from one of her closest friends, Ron Weasley. It had been nearly a year since she had seen Harry and Ron, and wanted to get together with them so badly! She would have gone straight to the Wizard World after coming home for a short visit with her parents and then taking up that Transfiguration teacher post at Hogwarts, but then her parents insisted she stay a whole year. Hermione was almost at her wit's end with boredom. She knew she wasn't supposed to use magic in front of the Muggles and she was horribly out of practice.   
  
Finally, she unrolled the parchment and put her eyes upon Ron's messy scrawl.   
  
_Dear Herm,   
How have things been going in the ol' Muggle world? I've been keeping pretty busy. We've been helping Fred and George set up their new location. Would you believe they've got five shops now, and opening one more in December? It blows Mum out of her mind. She never thought practical jokes could earn them a living, but you never know with Fred and George. Besides, I reckon Mum's kinda glad they didn't join the Ministry after all, seeing as how Cornelius Fudge and the rest of them all fell apart with the battle with Voldemort and all. Which brings me to another thing. I have to tell you something. It can't be said in a letter, but it needs to be said. Would you like to come visit us sometime? Ginny's been dying to see you and so have I. It'll be just like the good ol' days. Think about it Herm and owl me back.   
Your friend,   
Ron_   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, this was kind of a Prologue, first chapterish kind of thing. I hope you enjoyed it. Please r/r. The first _real_ chapter will be coming up soon. It will be soooo much longer. Stay tuned, thanks! 


	2. 

Untitled Document Too Hard To Forgive and Forget   
  
Part Two   
  
A/N: Disclaimer again, but I think we've been through all that. And, I hope you enjoy this. Keep r/r!!!   
  
"Hermione! You must come over here and see this amazing Blue Jay! Look at how cocky and proud it is, strutting about with it's feathered blue breast," Kenneth exclaimed.   
  
_Huh? What_ Hermione suddenly stood up straight. She had drifted off into a slight flash back. With a sudden shake of her head she walked over to where Kenneth was standing.   
  
"Oh, you're right. It's beautiful," Hermione agreed with a nod of her pretty head.   
  
Then a cool breeze floated over them as they sat down on the sandy ground. A cool breeze... just like the breeze Hermione felt the day she arrived at the Weasley household...   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"George! George! Get Hermione's things! Don't let her carry them all on her own!" Mrs. Weasley cried.   
  
Hermione blushed. Whenever she visited the Burrow she got all this attention and pampering from Mrs. Weasley. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable.   
  
George got Hermione's trunk from her and they entered the Burrow.   
  
Hermione saw Ron in there, playing Exploding Snap with the three year old Barty Weasley, Percy and Penelope's son. When he saw her, he grinned, and Hermione returned the smile. He was still the same old Ron, with his flaming red hair, and his tall (but nice!) figure.   
  
It was so nice to see him after all those days. Hermione ran over to him and gave him a hug, which he returned heartily.   
  
"When's Harry coming?" Hermione asked impatiently.   
  
Ron frowned a little bit. Hermione wondered why. They had always been such chums. And Hermione always secretly had a crush on the black haired hero of the Wizarding World.   
  
"Ron? What's wrong?" Hermione asked nervously. _Had something happened to Harry?_   
  
Then the frown vanished. "Oh, nothing!" Ron said, shrugging it off. "I'm sure he's coming soon. Don't mention it to the folks though. They don't know he's coming!"   
  
Had Hermione just imagined him frown? He seemed so happy suddenly. "I see," she replied in a confused manner.   
  
The whole Weasley household normally knew when someone was to have guests. Then again, Hermione understood why Ron wanted to keep it all hush-hush. She wasn't exactly thrilled when they all made a big deal over her arrival. Perhaps it was better this way.   
  
Hermione wondered how Harry was doing though... She never got letters from him anymore. Maybe he decided that he liked Cho Chang more than her. After all... they were awfully close in their sixth year and Cho came to visit countless times during their seventh. Hermione chose not to think about Cho Chang anymore for the moment. Just then Mrs. Weasley called them to dinner.   
  
"Coming!" Ron called back.   
  
They entered the small but busy Weasley kitchen. Mrs. Weasley opened up the many platters of food and they dove in.   
  
"It's really good!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled pleasantly. "I'm glad you like it Hermione."   
  
Ginny was sitting at one side of Hermione.   
  
"I haven't seen you in ages Hermione! I'm so glad you've come! You're staying in my room! We can talk all night!" she exclaimed with her usual red tinge in her cheeks.   
  
"I'd love to!" Hermione replied.   
  
After dinner a flaming pudding was brought out and they enjoyed that heartily. Then Hermione, Ginny, and Ron went up to Ginny's room to talk about the previous year and how much fun it had been.   
  
"I was so scared when Harry went for war. I haven't talked to him since, and I was honestly looking forward to seeing him," Hermione whispered to Ron when Ginny left for a few moments.   
  
"Speaking of Harry..." Ron trailed off. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you about him."   
  
"Oh, what is it?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Well, you see... when Harry went into war with Voldemort..." Ron trailed off again, maddening Hermione.   
  
"What's wrong Ron? Please just tell me!"   
  
"I don't know how I can possibly say this! It's so hard for me!" Ron choked.   
  
"Ron! Nothing happened to Harry, did it?" Hermione cried furiously.   
  
"He was on the battlefield with Sirius. Malfoy's father shot a curse at Black, but it missed and hit Harry instead. Sirius sent me an owl right after... right after... right after Harry - died!" Ron choked out the last bit.   
  
"And you never told me? Oh my God!" Hermione cried.   
  
She flung herself out of the room and ran onto Ron's bed where she cried furiously. She buried herself under the lumpy pillows until she could not cry anymore. Soft footsteps came along and opened the squeaky door. Hermione didn't dare look up. She knew Ron was there.   
  
"Hermione. Please listen to me. I wasn't allowed to tell you, but you kept asking about him and I felt you needed to know," Ron said by means of an excuse.   
  
"You weren't allowed to tell me? Why on Earth not? What idiotic reason stopped you from telling me, I ask! I demand to know!" Hermione raged.   
  
"Black. Old fellow, he was heartbroken. He made me swear not to tell you until he died," Ron said quietly.   
  
Hermione looked up from the wet pillow, covered in her tears. She whispered softly, "Died?"   
  
Then the maddening look flashed back through her eyes. "He died? Black died?"   
  
"Didn't have anything to live for after Harry died. He died of emotional pains. Most people say he just cursed himself, but whatever it was... He was dead in his own house one night. No one ever found the scars, but rumors were made to cover it all up," Ron explained quietly.   
  
"And we never knew about this? And I was never told... Was this why you called me over? Because Black had finally died?" Hermione asked.   
  
Ron answered with a nod of his head.   
  
"And what of your parents? Did they not know none of this?" Hermione asked.   
  
"No, they did not," Ron said sharply.   
  
"Shall they know?" Hermione inquired.   
  
"No!" Sharper still...   
  
"How long has Harry been dead?" Hermione asked.   
  
"One year," Ron whispered.   
  
Hermione gasped. "One year?"   
  
Ron nodded silently again.   
  
Hermione felt a shiver creep down her back. Tears tragically fell down her face. She buried her face into the pillows again, and Ron quietly stroked her back.   
  
A/N: Uggh.... So, how was it? Tell me what you think please! I know, not too great... Promise it will get better! Sawwwy! Well, TTUL! PuLEeZe be nice and review, thanx! 


	3. Shocking News from Mrs. Weasley

Untitled Document Too Hard to Forgive and Forget   
  
Part Three   
  
Hermione awoke the next morning, not exactly remembering much at all.   
  
"Where am I?" she thought.   
  
Hermione finally realized that she was on Ginny's lumpy brown bed. She peered down from the bed and saw Ginny sleeping on the ground on a lumpy brown pillow and a lumpy brown mattress. Then she remembered what Ron said.   
  
"Harry's dead," she choked bitterly.   
  
A few tears trickled down her smooth skin.   
  
"No, I must be strong for Harry. He wouldn't want me to cry. Oh, but why didn't I ever tell him the truth? I should have told him how I felt! I should have told him that I - that I - that I loved him!"   
  
Hermione muffled her cries in her pillow for nearly ten more minutes. Then she tiptoed out of the room and took a long shower. Afterwards, absent-mindedly, she slipped on a pink tanktop and white shorts. Then Hermione put on a pink robe, light makeup, and sandals. After she brushed her teeth and hair, Hermione presented herself downstairs in the kitchen.   
  
Mrs. Weasley was the only one down there. She was making herself a cup of tea. When she saw Hermione, she smiled.   
  
"Hello darling. How are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.   
  
"Fine," Hermione replied. She even returned the smile. Despite all her depression at the present moment, Hermione couldn't help but seem friendly when around the plump and light hearted mother of six.   
  
"My, my. Don't you look lovely? That shade of pink is so pretty on you dear," Mrs. Weasley said.   
  
"Oh, thank you. So, is anyone else up yet?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Oh, no. You and I are the only ones. I always like to get a head start on the day, but Ginny's just like her brothers. They always stay in bed till I go up there with a crash cymbal to wake them. Of course there father's already out of the house working down at the Ministry. They're still trying to sort out things from the large battle. I'm so glad that we won. Rita Skeeter's back to her buzzing self. Honestly, for that one year she was so quiet. I thought she had reformed, but no. At any rate, I'm terribly proud of Harry. He was a heroic leader, don't you think?" Mrs. Weasley said gently.   
  
_How can you possibly talk of Harry in such a carefree manner?_ Hermione wanted to scream.   
  
She nodded towards Mrs. Weasley politely though.   
  
Suddenly Ron came down. He waved at Hermione and Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Going outside for a little bit," Ron said.   
  
"That's fine deary," Mrs. Weasley replied.   
  
After Ron left, she turned back to Hermione.   
  
"Well, now that you and Ron are finally dating, I'm happy. I know he's loved you for so long. I never really could tell how you felt though. It always seemed as though you pined for Harry," she said.   
  
Hermione dropped her tea suddenly and it spilled all over the cloth tablecloth.   
  
"Oh! I am so sorry Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
She picked up a rag to get rid of the mess. Then she handed the rag to Mrs. Weasley miserably.   
  
"Excuse me for a second. I have to go talk to Ron!" she exclaimed wildly.   
  
Hermione left the kitchen through the backdoor and Mrs. Weasley starred quizzically after her.   
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was like _super_ short! The next one will be sooooo much longer, and it will consist of a lot of explaining from Ron to Hermione! Please r/r! 


End file.
